chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Brown and Gold Energy
The combination of earth and air makes a sand-based technique. The hallmark of sand warriors is their unpredictability. They are not high-risk, high-return. Rather they are jacks-of-all-trades, and it is difficult to guess what they will do next. Their abilities fluctuate mid-battle depending on the techniques used, and sometimes they are light as the wind, sometimes hard as stone. Attacking: 1A/1E pt Sand Throw – Hits foe with low level sand, sense modified 3A/3E pt Sand Stream – Mid-level sand throw 6A/6E pt Desert Blast – High power sand 2A/2E pt Pelt – User attacks many many times weakly, Strength modified, number of times to attack dex modified 4A/4E pt Bombard – one-ups the Pelt 2A/2E pt Blind – User throws sand into foe’s eyes, making it impossible to see 3A/1E pt Funnel – User release sand in a funnel that can direct magic towards a specific location. (Can combo with crystallize to make a bouncy-field) 3A/2E pt – Loudmouth – Can use Taunt, Torment, Goad, and Insult as move actions. 2A/3E pt – Sandy Devil – Can use blind and funnel as move actions. 1A/3E pt Crystallize – User makes a brittle barrier on something nearby, including a foe. Crystal reflects energy. 3A/2E Erode - User destroys land around foe’s feet Ultimate: 5A/5E pt Meteor – A meteor falls from space and smashes into foe. 9A/9E pt Meteor Shower – What’s worse than getting hit by one meteor? Effects: 2A/3E pt Sandstorm – Looses sand in area that deals passive damage to foes and lowers visiblity 2A/2E pt Ranged Attack – User can attack with melee weapons from greater range, dex modified 1A/2E pt Sand Cloak – User becomes difficult to hit, dex modified 2A/1E pt Goad – Makes user main target of foe, char modified 4A/3E pt Sand Facade – Foe is taunted by a sand double, works only when sand cloak is in effect, sense modified 1A/1E pt Torment – Foe can’t use same attack twice in a row. 1A/2E pt Taunt – Taunts foe into only using attacks and never effects. Their attack and sense increase and fortitude and acumen decrease. 2A/2E pt Insult – Laughs at foe, making their dexterity go down. 3A/4E pt Quicksand – User turns a set area into quicksand 4A/4E pt Sand-womb – If user is knocked out, he slips down into the ground to hide Team-Buffs: 4A/4E pt Wasteland Survival – Team gains boosts in dex and con but a loss in acu 2A/2E pt Sand Sight – Teammates can see better in poor vision weather Armors: 1A/1E pt Dust Armor: Provides +2 to physical armor and +1 evasion 2A/2E pt Sand Armor: Provides +4/+2 Armor, and +2 evasion. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4F/4E pt Sandstorm Armor: Provides +8/+3 Armor and +4 to evasion. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1A/1E pt Glasscraft – User is adept at making glassware 3A/3E pt Porcelain Skin – User has a chance of reflecting magic attacks off self. 5A/5E pt Crystal Touch – User has chance of turning a foe into crystal statue on touch 2A/2E pt Hardy – User gets a +2 on initiative and fortitude checks 4A/4E pt Enduring – User get +5 on initiative and fortitude checks 6A/6E pt Sandstorm Warrior – User gains permanent boost in dexterity and constitution Category:Classes Category:Dissonant Dichrome Classes